


Life As A Sheriff's Werewolf Son

by omg_itssterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Scott McCall, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_itssterek/pseuds/omg_itssterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title may change!)<br/>What would have happened if Stiles would have been bitten instead of Scott? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bite

“Stiles! Get your butt up! It's time for school!” Stiles heard his dad call for him while he was trying to go back to sleep. Stiles looked over at his alarm clock and seen that it was 6:30. He had to leave the house at 7:00 to get to school on time. Stiles groaned and rolled out of bed. He jumped up from the floor and went to his closet and picked out one of his t-shirts that said “YOLO” and grabbed a pair of his jeans from his dresser and walked into the his bathroom.

He threw his clothes on the floor and started to get dressed. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair taking a glance in the mirror before throwing his clothes in the hamper and walking back to his bedroom. He glanced at his room which needed to be clean. Clothes were thrown all over the floor. He wasn’t really sure what was clean and what wasn’t.

He hasn’t had time to do much of anything as him and his best friend Scott were always hanging out playing video games or making trouble at the scene of crimes that they always ended up at after eavesdropping in on Sheriff Stilinski’s phone conversations. Stiles grabbed his back pack and threw it over his shoulder and walking downstairs.

His dad Sheriff John Stilinski was downstairs pouring himself some coffee in his thermos. “It’s about time you woke up. I’ve been calling you for 10 minutes before you woke up.” John said annoyingly. He twisted the cap on his thermos and grabbed his keys to the Sheriff’s car. “Now I want you home doing your homework after school not running around town doing whatever with Scott. Okay? I saw your grades and they are slipping.”

“That’s not fair! Only in Harris’ class. He hates me!” Stiles argued. John put his hand up ignoring Stiles.

“I don’t care Stiles. Home after school. I will be driving by here after school to make sure you are home. Got it?” John said sternly.

“Fine.” Stiles gave in grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and walked to his jeep. Stiles threw his back pack in the passengers seat and jumped in and started the jeep. He drove to school, speeding but doing it cautiously. He pulled into a spot in the school parking lot and saw Scott pull up on his motorcycle. He got out grabbing his backpack and not bothering to lock his jeep because who was going to want to steal a dirty old jeep like his? Scott walked up to Stiles.

“Wanna hang out after school? I got this new video game yesterday and wanted to see if you wanted to test it out.” Scott smiled excitedly.

“Cant. Dad said I couldn’t do anything but come home and do homework. I don’t want to test him. Remember that day I disobeyed him and he hand cuffed me to my bed frame?” Scott laughed at that memory. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up!” They walked into the school together and got into their lockers and grabbed their books for their first couple of classes. Their first class was together and happened to be Harris’ class. Stiles hated Harris because Harris was always out to get him. That could be because Stiles couldn’t keep his mouth shut. That wasn’t his fault because Stiles was diagnosed with ADHD when he was young so it was hard for Stiles to pay attention and stay seated for long amounts of time. He takes Adderall for it but it doesn’t fully work for him. Stiles walked into Harris’ class and sat down in his seat next to Scott.

“Stilinski, do not be talking to your buddy McCall today or I will move you.” Harris said before he even sat down. Stiles rolled his eyes and threw his bag on the floor. He did all he could to concentrate on his classes. After school Stiles remembered he had lacrosse practice so he texted his dad.

“I forgot that I had practice after school. I promise I will be home as soon as practice is over.” Stiles sent. He walked down to the locker room and looked at his phone when it chimed.

“Fine. Home as soon as you’re done.” Stiles’ dad texted back. Stiles put his phone in his lacrosse bag and changed into his gear and grabbed his bag and lacrosse stick and went out to the field. Stiles threw his bag by the bench and was excited because today was try outs. Last year didn’t go well he was on bench. He and Scott have been practicing and he is hoping to actually be on the field this year. Stiles ran out to the field to join the other guys on the field. Coach started talking to the team as Stiles and Scott started having their own conversation. “STILINSKI! MCCALL!” yelled coach as they both looked up.

“Yes coach?” Stiles asked.

“Do you and McCall want to run laps?” They both shook their heads no. “Then you better shut your pie holes and listen!” Stiles and Scott had his full attention. Try outs ran for 2 hours and Stiles felt pretty good about it. Coach wouldn’t have the list of the team posted until tomorrow. Stiles was exhausted but went back to the locker room to change.

He grabbed his bag and walked to his jeep and threw his lacrosse bag in the seat next to him and drove home. On his way home he always took the long way home. He always passed the Hale house. 7 years ago the Hale house caught on fire. Most of the family was in the house at the time and died in the house but there were a few that survived. Derek, Laura, Cora, and Peter Hale. Peter was actually there when it happened but he survived but had very severe burn scars on his body.

Stiles was looking at the house when he turned around and noticed a huge animal jump out in front of his jeep and he hurried to stop but couldn’t in time. He swerved the jeep thankfully missing the animal. Stiles parked his jeep and got out to see if the animal was okay but he didn’t see anything. He was about to get inside when he seen a big wolf jump out and attack him, biting him in the process and running off. Stiles screamed in pain. He looked down at his arm and jumped in his jeep. He was debating on going to the hospital but he didn’t want to get bitched out by his dad about taking the long way home.

He drove home quickly and went up to his bathroom throwing his bag in his room on the way into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked for the peroxide and a gauze. He found both and washed off his bite and after he did that he noticed that it didn’t look bad. He poured the peroxide on it and screamed in agony as the pain was horrible. He stuck the gauze over it and taped himself up. He looked in the mirror throwing away the evidence and stuck a long sleeved shirt on and walked back into his bedroom.

Stiles groaned and wondered what he was going to do while hoping the wolf that bit him didn’t have rabies and that it wasn’t going to get infected. Stiles opened his textbooks and started doing his homework. A couple of hours later he looked at the time and it read 5:30 P.M. He decided he should start dinner. He closed his textbooks and walked downstairs to the kitchen just as his dad walked in the door. “Hey bud.” John said putting his keys down on the counter and putting his belt on the table.

“Hey dad. What do you want for dinner? I was just getting ready to fix it.” Stiles asked smiling.

“How about we order in a pizza?”

“Sure dad.” Stiles nodded and called a pizza. Stiles and his dad went into the living room and sat down to watch tv. The pizza was delivered and they sat down on the couch. John noticed that Stiles was wearing a long sleeve.

“What are you wearing that for?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I was cold earlier.” Stiles said trying to change the subject. Luckily his dad didn’t say anything more than that.

“Well I am going to bed. You need to be in bed soon okay?” John stated.

“Yes.” Stiles said seriously. John walked upstairs Stiles following behind him. Stiles walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower and tried not to get the gauze wet. When he was finished he checked the bite. He noticed that it wasn’t bleeding anymore so he decided to change the gauze in the morning. He changed into his pj pants and lied down in bed trying to find a comfortable way to sleep and ended up falling asleep about 30 minutes later.


	2. You're a Werewolf!

The next day Stiles woke up to the sun beating down on him. He looked at his clock at the time which read 11:00 A.M. Today was Saturday so he didn’t have to worry about getting up early. He got up to go to the bathroom and looked down at the bloody gauze and remembered but noticed it wasn’t hurting anymore. He swore he heard his father in his bedroom so he looked in his room and didn’t see anybody. He heard his dad talking on the phone but it sounded  like his dad was right in the next room.

Stiles pulled the gauze off but what he saw next was so surprising. No blood and no bite. It was like the bite never happened. “What the hell?” Stiles was shocked and confused. He knew he was bit yesterday. But where did the bite go? He decided to call Scott.

“Yo dude! What’s up?” Scott answered.

“I think I’m going crazy Scott.” Stiles said with his voice cracking. Scott couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are you rambling on about Stiles?” Scott asked. “The bite… i-i-it’s gone.” Stiles said almost whispering.

“Bite? What bite? Dude did you get bit by a dog again?” Scott asked confused.

“No. It was a wolf. I was going home from practice yesterday and almost ran over a wolf but then it bit me and I went home and bandaged it up myself and now its gone. It’s like I was never bitten!” Stiles rambled fast.

“Dude. Maybe you have gone crazy you aren’t making any sense. You yourself has told me before that there are no wolfs in Beacon Hills.” Scott said.

“Okay fine. Forget it.” Stiles said hanging up and getting up and walking over to his desk and got onto Google. He googled mysterious bites that disappear. He was scrolling through everything and nothing sounded similar to his case. What was pretty close was impossible. He’s seen movies on this but he knew they weren’t real. He knew that werewolves didn’t exist. He closed his laptop and buried his head in his hands. He swore he could smell breakfast like it was right in front of him. He smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He heard a knock on the door and his dad opened the door.

“Hey bud you coming down stairs I made..” his dad couldn’t even finish his sentence before Stiles finished it for him.

“Bacon, Eggs, and pancakes. I’ll be right down.” His dad looked at him weird.

“How in the world did you know that?” “Good guess?” Stiles lied. He wasn’t sure how he knew that. How he could smell the food and his dad’s coffee being made. He could also hear his coffee brewing like he was standing right next to it. Stiles and his dad went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table and started eating. Stiles could hear cars going down the street and the birds tweeting outside. After everything started getting louder he jumped out of his seat. “Dad can I please finish in my room?” His dad nodded and Stiles grabbed his plate and went back upstairs to his room. He opened his laptop back up and started to do some more research. Everything was still leading to werewolves. He took a bite of his pancake and continued scrolling down and reading through the articles he had found.

After Stiles had finished eating he grabbed his phone and keys and took his plate downstairs to the kitchen. “Dad I’m gonna go to Scott’s for a bit.”

“Ok son! Don’t be out late okay?” The sheriff hollered.

“Sure dad.” Stiles said before walking out the door and walking to his jeep. He swore he heard a noise in the trees next to his house but he looked around and didn’t see anything. He jumped in his jeep and drove to Scott’s house. He pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. Melissa opened the door smiling.

“Hey Stiles. Scott just left said something about going to the lacrosse field to do some practicing.” Stiles nodded.

“Thanks Melissa.” He walked out and back to his jeep and drove to the lacrosse field. Scott was down at the field and tossing the ball from his lacrosse stick and into the goal. Missing every now and then. Stiles got out and walked up to Scott. “Dude you’re doing it all wrong let me see that.” Stiles grabbed the stick from Scott and tossed the ball into the net 5 times straight making it into the net every time.

“What the fuck? When did you get better than me?” Scott asked as he widened his eyes. Stiles gave Scott the stick back.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you dude. I don’t know what’s going on. I tried looking it up and all that I came up was about this werewolf crap and..” Stiles stopped as he heard footsteps in the grass.

“And?” Scott asked confused.

“Someone is watching us…” Stiles said looking around. He stopped when he saw a guy who looked about 20. “Hey you!” Before he could walk over to the guy he disappeared quickly. “Did you see him?”

“Yeah. That was weird.” Scott replied. “Can I get back to practice?”

“Yeah sure dude. I’m going to take a walk. Can you keep an eye on my jeep?”

“Dude no one is going to steal your jeep.” Scott said rolling his eyes.

Stiles nodded and started walking. He walked for a couple of blocks which happened to be where the Hale house was. Stiles felt like he was drawn here. He heard that the house was abandoned after the fire. Why would anyone want to stay in a house that was standing like this anyways? He decided to check out the house. Stiles opened the door and walked inside. He started to walk in what looked like was the living room. He noticed that everything was just chalked in black soot from the fire. How can this house still be standing? He got to the steps and jumped when he noticed a shadow at the top of the stairs.

The shadow lessened as this person walked down the stairs. When he could make out the person he was shocked to see who was standing there. “You?” It was the same guy who was staring at Scott and Stiles at the lacrosse field. “Who are you? What are you doing here? Why were you staring at me and Scott in the field?” The guy didn’t answer and just stared at him. “Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to answer my questions??”

“What are you doing here Stiles?” The guy finally spoke.

“How the hell do you know my name?” The guy walked all the way down the steps.

“I’ve been watching you for weeks Stiles.”

“What the fuck? Are you stalking me?” Stiles asked in an angry voice and grabbed the closest thing to him to be ready to hit this guy in the head with.

“Calm down. Don’t destroy my house.” The guy stated.

“Wait. You’re house?” Stiles thought about it a minute. “You’re Derek Hale?” The guy nodded.

“You’re pretty smart. I can’t wait to train you and get you in my pack.” Derek smiled lightly.

“Teach me? Pack? What the hell are you talking about?” Stiles asked confused. “I think you know what I am talking about Stiles. Just think about it.” Stiles remembered about the werewolf stuff and how it talked about packs. “You’re joking right?”

“Why do you think your senses have heightened? You can smell better? Hear better? Play lacrosse better?” Derek asked.

“Wait I’m seriously a werewolf? What the fuck?” Stiles asked as he started panicking. He could feel himself start to have a panic attack. He remembered he had to start thinking about a good place and after a few seconds he started to calm down.

“Yes. I was the wolf you almost hit and the one who bit you. I’ve been watching you the past month Stiles and you have the potential off being a phenomenal werewolf.” Derek stated. Stiles laughed a little.

“I’m not so sure about that. I’m a spaz. Have you really been watching me?”

“Yes. But you’re smart. You figure things out way before your dad does. That’s one of the things most werewolves are missing are brains. Most of the wolves I know they are so stupid. That’s why their packs don’t survive. You would be a really good addition to my pack Stiles.” Derek said smiling.

“ I-I-I don’t know I mean I just found out I’m a freaking werewolf! I have to think about this.” Stiles said before walking out the door and walking back to the lacrosse field.

“Dude. Where have you been? You’ve been gone for 2 hours! I almost went looking for you!” Scott screamed. Stiles ignored him and walked to his jeep and got in and drove back home. Stiles got out and walked up to his bedroom and paced around his room. He fell onto his bed and decided to take a nap to forget about it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take this long to write this chapter!! My life is just so busy! I promise I will at least have 1 update every week. I am going to start writing the next chapter today! Maybe I will be able to post the next chapter today ;) Please don't be disappointed if I don't update right away just bear with me!
> 
> On another note OMG I'm so excited to have 654 hits, 8 bookmarks and 28 Kudos! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also I love the comments! You guys are keeping me motivated so please KEEP THE COMMENTS COMING I want to know how I'm doing and if I need to change anything. Anyways. ENJOY AND THANK YOU!


	3. Derek

Stiles woke up to the sound of a wolf howling. His wolf caused him to jump up and started running towards the howl. He ran a few blocks from his house into the woods. He stopped when he seen Derek and rolled his eyes. “Seriously? I was sleeping.” Stiles said annoyed.

“Just wanted to make sure you were listening to your alpha.” Derek smirked.

“Who said you were my alpha. I didn’t say I would be in your pack.” Stiles snapped.

“Trust me you need a pack. You couldn’t survive as an omega.”

“I could too! You said it yourself that I was smart!” Stiles shouted. He knew he couldn’t survive alone for a minute. “URGH Ok fine. I’ll be in your stupid pack!”

“Good. Meet me here tomorrow morning and we will start your training. Full moon in Monday night.”

“Damn. So I’m really going to be a werewolf and howl at the moon?” Derek laughed at this.

“You have so much to learn. Just meet me at my house tomorrow at dawn.” Stiles sighed and nodded before Derek ran off. Stiles walked back home meeting his dad in the living room who was sitting on the couch.

“Did I really just see you running out the front door? Where were you in a hurry too?” John asked.

“I ran for a run like you just said.” Stiles answered quickly with no hesitation of lying.

“You? Running? Since when does Stiles Stilinski run?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Alright why don’t you go clean up were going to the diner in town for dinner. Stiles grinned. He loved eating at Beacon Hills Diner. He ran upstairs to wash up and then went back downstairs to his dad. They drove to the diner and went inside. Stiles noticed Scott and his mom sitting at a booth and smiled.

“You called Melissa?” John smiled and nodded. Stiles practically ran over to them and sat down with Scott leaving Melissa and his dad on the other side of the booth. The waitress came over and they ordered their food.

“So why did you not talk to me earlier? Did I do something?” Scott asked worried.

“No. It’s nothing.” Stiles said.

“Is this about the bite?” Scott asked.

“What bite?” John asked curiously.

“I got bit by a dog again. It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Stiles lied and Scott looked at Stiles confused. Stiles decided to change the subject. They all sat their for over an hour eating and talking. John and Melissa was doing a little flirting too which is unnoticeable to Stiles and Scott. Stiles and his dad went back home and decided to call it a night. Stiles went upstairs and changed into his boxers and laid down in his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about the werewolf thing and about being in Derek’s pack. He was not ready for what was in store for tomorrow morning but he had to be. After a few minutes Stiles finally decided to stop fighting sleep and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Stiles’ alarm went off at 5:30 A.M. He turned off his alarm and got dressed and ready for the day. He was really nervous because he was not sure what was going to happen today. Stiles drove to Derek’s house and walked inside. No sight of Derek as he walked in. “Derek?” Stiles was suddenly pushed on the ground and fell flat on his back. “What the fuck?!” Stiles yelled. “If this is training then I’m done. I’m not putting up with smacking me around.” Stiles said getting up.

“First rule of training. Always be aware of your surroundings.” Derek said walking towards Stiles. “That’s what your senses are for. Use them.” Stiles glared at Derek. “Let’s start with the basics. You will shift for the first time on Monday night on the full moon. You will need to learn to control your shift. So we are going to work on it. Now I did notice when you were having a panic attack yesterday you did a really good job controlling that. Does it happen a lot?” Stiles nodded.

“I started getting them more since my mom died. I’ve just learned how to control them. I start thinking of a good place.” Stiles explained and Derek nodded.

“Okay. Well since you do so well controlling your panic attacks maybe controlling your shift wont be too much trouble.” Derek stated and Stiles nodded. “Now to control your wolf you need to find an anchor. Something to hold you down while you shift. My anchor is my family’s triskele.” Derek turned around and showed the tattoo on his back. “It means alpha, beta, omega. The 3 kinds of wolves. I say the 3 when I start to feel the shift. It helps me control it.”

“I’m guessing an alpha is the big wolf of the pack. The leader. What’s beta and omega?” Stiles asked now intrigued. They sat down at the bottom of the steps.

“Betas are the other wolves of the pack. Omegas are loner wolves they don’t have a pack.” Stiles nodded. “Oh and to answer your question from yesterday no you aren’t going to turn into a wolf when you shift. I mean a full wolf. Only alphas can do that. You will shift but its like just basically the face and claws.” Stiles nodded. “Now can you fight?”

“Do I look like I can fight?” Stiles said showing off his skinny defenseless body. Derek spent the rest of the morning teaching Stiles to fight. Stiles looked at the time on his phone. “Hey I gotta get home my dad is gonna be calling me wondering where I am at.” Derek nodded.

“Let’s meet up after school.” Stiles nodded in agreement and drove back home. He walked in before his dad woke up.

“What are you doing in your clothes already?” John asked coming into the kitchen while Stiles was making breakfast.

“Woke up early. I was actually gonna head out to practice lacrosse with Scott later. Is that okay?” John nodded.

“Just work on your school work after that.” John reminded. “I have to work late tonight so just leave dinner in the fridge okay?” John grabbed his coffee and a piece of toast and headed out the door. Stiles sat down at the table to eat his breakfast and texted Scott and asked him if he wanted to practice lacrosse. Scott replied yes and so Stiles grabbed his lacrosse bag and headed out to the jeep and drove to the field. Stiles grabbed his bag and walked out to the field and stuck the goalie gear on and got in the goalie box as Scott practiced to get the ball in the goal. Every time Scott missed but Stiles caught the ball.

“Okay seriously how did you get this good?!” Scott shouted kind of pissed off.

“I told you. I’m a werewolf now.” Stiles said walking up to Scott pulling his gear off.

“If you’re a werewolf prove it to me.” Scott said crossing his arms.

“I can’t. Derek says I can’t shift until after the first full moon which is Monday night.”

“Derek? Wait, you mean as in Derek Hale? When did you talk to him?” Scott asked confused.

“Yesterday. When I went walking. He was the one who was watching us yesterday. He’s the one who bit me. He’s a werewolf too. Wait! I know a way I can prove it to you.” Stiles grabbed his knife out of his pocket and made a small cut in the palm of his hand which started to bleed but then start to heal up seconds later leaving no cut, scar, or blood.

“What the fuck dude? That’s so cool! So you’re not kidding?” Stiles shook his head no. “This is kinda neat. My best friend is a werewolf. Wait. How are you going to do the full moon Monday night. You can’t just stay home and shift.”

“I’ll figure something out.” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders. “Did you take a shower this morning? You stink.”

“You can smell that?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah that’s one of the advantages too. I can smell really well.” Stiles gave the gear to Scott. “Your turn.” Scott went out to the goal and stuck the gear on. They spent the rest of the day practicing mostly for Scott’s benefit. Stiles went home later that day and studied for an hour and made some dinner sticking the leftovers in the fridge for his dad. He went upstairs to his room and crashed out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES Derek is the alpha! I'm so happy with your guys' comments! Keep them coming! And here is another chapter for making you guys wait so long! I feel bad! So enjoy! :)


	4. Full Moon

Monday was a long day for Stiles. Everything was going wrong for him. Harris was ten times worse today. He also forgot his money for lunch today. Stiles was on the team but he was doing terrible today at practice which made coach yell at him. He could also feel himself getting worse as the day went on. Stiles and Scott were talking as they were changing in the locker room. “So what are you going to tell your dad tonight?”

“I’m just going to tell him I’m staying at your house tonight because we have a big test in Harris’ class today and we have to study.” Stiles said shutting his locker and grabbed his lacrosse bag.

“You think it will work?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. Plus he’s on the night shift tonight. I’m just gonna keep my jeep at your house. That okay?”

“Yeah. I was actually going to come with you. My mom has the night shift too.”

“Scott, I love you bro but I don’t know. I don’t want you getting hurt. What if I can’t control and I shift and I hurt you?” Stiles frowned and looked down.

“Dude. You’re my best friend. You wont hurt me.” Scott said with confidence.

“Whatever Scott. It’s your funeral.” Stiles said jokingly. Scott playfully pushed him. “I will be over around 6 that’s when my dad goes to work.” Scott nodded in agreement and they both got in their cars and left the school. Stiles walked inside his house and into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the tv. He started channel surfing and took a bite of his apple as his dad walked downstairs.

“Hey buddy. How was your day?” John asked.

“Horrible. Harris was on my ass. I didn’t get to eat lunch because I lost my money. I also sucked at practice today. Oh by the way we have our first game on Friday. Guess who is starting?” John’s eyes widened.

“You’re kidding??? You’re starting?” Stiles grinned and nodded. “That’s great kiddo! I will definently be there.” He said tapping on Stiles’ knee.

“Thanks dad. Oh I’m going to be staying at Scott’s tonight. We have a huge test in Harris’ class tomorrow and we are going to be studying late. Is that okay?”

“Sure. As long as you’re going over there just to study and not play video games.” John stated.

“Yes dad. We’re not going to be playing video games I promise.” Stiles said. Around 5:30 that night John left for the station and Stiles went upstairs in his room to grab some things he might need. He grabbed a long chain that was sturdy. He also grabbed some of his dad’s old hand cuffs he stole. He grabbed his lacrosse bag and went to the jeep and drove to Scott’s house. Stiles rang the doorbell and Melissa answered smiling.

“Hey Stiles. Scott’s in his room. I was just getting ready for work. Come on in.” Stiles nodded and walked in and up to Scott’s room. Stiles was on the phone to the new girl who started at our school a week ago. Her name is Allison Argent. Scott had a huge crush on her. Stiles walked over to Scott’s bed and sat down waiting for Scott to get off the phone with Allison.

“Yeah. Stiles and I are going to be going over to the Hale house. It’s gonna be pretty exciting. Do you want to go with us?” Stiles shook his head and mouthed the word NO. Scott smiled. “Great we will come by your house on the way over.” Scott hung up.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Stiles asked pissed off.

“What?”

“You know what! You can’t bring her with us! We aren’t going over there to hang out we are going over there because I have no where else to be when I turn into a FREAKING WEREWOLF SCOTT!!!” Stiles said as he got even angrier. He could feel his wolf trying to come out making it harder for him to calm down. He figured this was because the full moon was getting closer.

“She’s cool. I don’t think this will freak her out. Plus I like her and I want to hang out with her.” Scott said.

“Well could you do it another night where I’m not going to be turning into a WOLF? God Scott don’t you think about anybody else but yourself?” Stiles was furious now and he started shaking.

“Ok dude calm down. I will just call her back and tell her something come up. I don’t want to make you any more pissed. I can tell it’s getting close to the full moon. You’re shaking.” Scott got his phone back out and called Allison to cancel. When he got off the phone Stiles was finally calmed down.

“Thank you. I don’t think Derek is gonna be very happy I’m bringing you along with me.” Stiles stated. “Can we get something to eat? I’m starving.” Scott nodded.

“There’s left overs in the fridge.” Stiles and Scott went downstairs to the kitchen and started grabbing things out of the fridge and started to heat up food. Melissa came down in her scrubs.

“Okay guys I’m heading to work. Stiles’ dad said he doesn’t want you guys playing games all night. So limit to an hour. Got it?” Scott and Stiles nodded. “If you need me you guys have my number and the number to the hospital. Please don’t be up all night studying. I don’t need you guys sleeping in your classes tomorrow.” They nodded again. “Okay you guys have a good night.” Melissa grabbed her purse and walked out and drove away. Stiles and Scott sat down to eat in the living room. At 8 Scott locked up the house and Stiles grabbed his lacrosse bag and they decided to walk to the Hale house since it wasn’t far from Scott’s. Stiles and Scott walked into the house and Derek was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

“What is he doing here?” Derek asked with a little anger on his face.

“He made a decision to come. I told him not to but he refused. Just let him be here.” “Ok but just don’t cry to me if he gets hurt.” Derek said slightly annoyed now. “We have 30 minutes before the full moon. Stiles threw his bag on the ground and opened it. Derek took the cuffs out and laughed. “You really believe these will hold?”

“Hey don’t judge me. This is my first full moon.” Stiles said this time him being the one who was annoyed. Derek pulled out the chain.

“This is more like it.” Derek grabbed the chain and tied an end of it to a pillar holding the front porch together. He wrapped it around the pillar until he figured it was secure enough. They stood there waiting.

“You’re not gonna lock yourself up?” Stiles asked confused.

“I don’t have to. I can control myself.” Derek stated and looked at the sky which was where the moon was starting to show up. He looked at Stiles who’s fangs were starting to pop out and claws were starting to grow.

“AGGH!!! It’s starting!!” Stiles screamed.

“WHOA! SO COOL!” Scott yelled grinning like an idiot.

“Yeah. Well you’re not gonna think it’s cool when he starts to try to rip your head off.” Derek said. “Stiles. Find your anchor. Something to keep you grounded.” Stiles closed his eyes and tried to think of a happy place but it wasn’t working.

“IT’S NOT WORKING!!” Stiles screamed as his ears started to point out and his fangs and claws grew more. “AGHH!!”

“That’s because you’re not finding your anchor.” Derek repeated. “Find your anchor!” Stiles closed his eyes again but it was too late. Stiles’ face has fully shifted and his claws fully out. He ripped the chain in half and started walking towards Scott slowly.

“Stiles…. Stiles you’re scaring me. Stop it.” Scott said as he started to back up. Stiles just kept on walking towards him.

“I’m going to rip your throat out. With my teeth.” Stiles said before he started charging out but before he could lay a claw or teeth on Scott he was stopped by the roar of his alpha which made him back away and crouch in the fetal position.

“Whoa. How did you do that?” Scott asked shocked but still a little freaked out about what just happened.

“I’m his alpha. He has to listen to me.” Derek said. Stiles’ face and claws shifted back to normal. Derek walked over to Stiles and helped him up. “You need more work.”

“I don’t understand why it wouldn’t work.” Stiles said confused.

“Like I said you need to find an anchor. Not just think of a happy place like you do to help with your panic attacks.” Stiles nodded. “Now that you’ve shifted you have the ability to shift back and forth you just need to learn how to control it. I will be around in case anything happens but until then be careful not to get mad in front of people or you’ll turn.” Stiles nodded and decided that he and Scott should be getting back to Scott’s house. “Call me if you feel like you start having troubles.”

“Will do Sourwolf.”

“Sourwolf?”

Stiles shook his head and laughed. “Nothing.” Stiles and Scott walked back to Scott’s house and went to Scott’s room and started playing video games which lasted until about midnight. The next day Scott and Stiles got dressed for school and headed to their first class. Stiles and Scott both sat down in their seats. Derek texted Stiles during Harris’ class asking him how it was going. Harris looked right at Stiles.

“Stiles is that a cell phone? Bring it here. You know the rules. Detention. After school.”

“But I have practice!” Stiles argued.

“You should’ve thought about that before you started texting in class.” Stiles groaned and gave Harris his phone and walked back to his seat. “This is going to be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT! I wrote another chapter! Yay me! Unfortunately the next one probably wont be written and updated as quick but I promise it will be updated this week! PLEASE SEND ME COMMENTS! I want to hear what you thought of this chapter and what you think of the story so far! Hope you are enjoying it! Maybe next chapter is when Derek and Stiles start falling for each other ;) who knows! And I promise Lydia and Isaac will show up! Allison will be in the story more! :) ENJOY and have a good week!! Comment please! :)


	5. Controlling The Shift and Parrish

Stiles couldn’t stand being in detention. Coach was going to kick his ass for missing. When detention ended Harris gave him a lecture about his phone that he’s had about 100 times now. After a good 15 minute chewing from Harris he finally gave Stiles his phone back. Stiles ran to Coach’s office where he ended up getting another 15 minute lecture he’s heard before. Stiles walked out to his jeep and drove home.

On the way home Stiles saw something jump out in front of him. He screeched to a stop and jumped out noticing Derek in his full wolf form. “Seriously, you have got to stop doing that.” Derek shifted back to his human self smirking. “You know one of these days I’m actually going to hit you. Then you won’t think it’s funny.”

“You can’t even hurt me. We heal remember. And even if you wanted to you wouldn’t hurt your alpha.” Derek said and got into the passengers seat.

“You’re kidding right? Why are you getting in my jeep?” Stiles asked starting to get annoyed and jumped into the drivers side.

“Just drive. My house. I have someone I want you to meet.” Stiles raised an eyebrow confused but decided not to question the alpha. Stiles drove to Derek’s house and pulled in the driveway and followed the alpha inside. He saw an older man who looked to be in his 30’s and a kid who looked to be about his age with curly headed locks. “Stiles, this is my Uncle Peter. He was one of my family who was not also home at the time of the fire. Next to him is his son, Isaac Hale.” Stiles waved hi to them.

“He’s not my biological son.” Peter stated. “We adopted him over a few years ago. His dad abused him his whole life so I killed him and adopted Isaac.”

“Well, that's quite a story.” Stiles said a little scared of Peter. Derek rolled his eyes.

“They were just leaving and I wanted you to meet them before they left. I've decided I wanted to renovate the house and so they decided to move back to town and stay.” Stiles nodded and Isaac and Peter left. “Did you have any problems at school today?” Stiles shook his head.

“Just the usual problems with Harris. Actually he took my phone when you texted me.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Good. I hope he seen my name on your phone. I had Harris when I was in school too. He's an ass.” Stiles chuckled and nodded agreeing. “Alright. Well I want to get together this weekend to do some more training. That alright with you?” Stiles nodded. “Alright. See you Saturday.”

“See you Saturday Sour wolf!” Stiles said while leaving the house and smirking.

“I said don't call me that.” Derek murmured under his breath. Stiles chuckled as he drove off. The next day at school was just as bad as Monday was. What set him off was practice. His mortal enemy Jackson was on the team and was just running his mouth off about him today. While he was trying to listen on what Jackson was saying to his other team mates he was hit in the head with the lacrosse ball. This really pissed him off. He could feel himself start to shift. Scott saw what was happening and he rushed Stiles to the locker room ignoring an annoyed coach on the way. They got to the locker room and Stiles shoved Scott out of the way.

“GO SCOTT!” Stiles growled he could feel his fangs growing.

“No. I stayed with you during the full moon I’m staying with you now.” Scott argued. Stiles couldn’t control himself and looked up his face fully shifted into his wolf. He looked at Scott and all he could think about was tearing Scott limb from limb. “Stiles?” Scott asked confused. Stiles walked up closer to Scott and looked at him in anger. As soon as he had his hand up ready to rip Scott to pieces he heard the words of his alpha.

“STILES.” Derek growled and Stiles stopped right where he was at and looked horrified at Scott and was able to shift back to his normal self. “You really need to control yourself better Stiles. This is the second time you’ve almost killed your best friend.” Stiles looked down in shame. Derek walked away out of the locker room and Stiles sat down on the bench next to him with his head in his hands. Scott went over and sat next to him.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you walked away from being best friends right now.”

“Are you serious dude? You’re not my best friend. You’re my brother. I would never walk away from you.” Scott said bringing Stiles in for a bro hug. As they were hugging Jackson walked in.

“Knew you two were gay.” Jackson smirked.

“Beat it Jackson.” Scott said to which Jackson rolled his eyes grabbing his lacrosse stick and walking back outside. “I’m gonna tell coach that we aren’t feeling well and have to go home.” Stiles nodded and changed back into his clothes and grabbed his lacrosse bag and drove home. His dad wasn’t home yet from work so he decided to start on dinner early. When his dad got home from his shift he was finished with dinner. His dad didn’t come home by himself he was with one of his new deputies Jordan Parrish.

“Hey son. I hope you made enough for 3. Jordan is staying for dinner. Actually he’s going to be staying with us for a while until he can find a place to live. Is that gonna be okay with you?” Stiles smiled and nodded. Stiles actually has a crush on Parrish, no one knew except for Scott. Jordan smiled back.

“Thanks again Sheriff for taking me in. I promise I wont be staying long.”

“Nonsense. You stay as long as you need until you find the right place.” John said smiling. “Stiles will you show Parrish up to the guest room please?” Stiles nodded and guided Parrish up to the room between his and his dad’s room. Parrish dragged his belongings while following Stiles.

“Here’s the guest room. Which is where you will be staying. There is a bathroom separating this room and my room. I usually take a shower at night.” Parrish nodded.

“Thanks Stiles. I really appreciate you and your dad doing this for me.” Stiles smiled.

“It’s not a problem like dad said. You are actually one of the few deputies that I like.” They both chuckled. “Dinner is ready whenever you would like to come down and get it. Dad and I usually eat at the table together.”

“Thanks. I’m just going to go ahead and unpack a few things and I’ll be down to join you guys.” Jordan smiled and nodded. Stiles smiled and went downstairs to put the dinner on the table and to get an extra place sat for Parrish.

Today is Saturday. It’s 5:00 A.M. and Derek texted Stiles to be at his house at 6. Stiles groaned and wondered why Derek wanted him so early there. Stiles got up out of bed and got dressed and went downstairs getting in his jeep and seen Parrish’s car still there. Stiles really liked having Parrish living at his house. He was getting to know a lot about Parrish now that he was living with them rather than knowing a few things here and there.

Stiles drove to Derek’s and walked in where Derek was doing push ups at the doorway of what used to be the kitchen. He was not only doing push ups but he was doing them with his shirt off. Stiles had to admit Derek was very attractive and his 6 pack was even more attractive to Stiles. Derek jumped down from the doorway and put his shirt back on which was laying on the staircase.

“Why in God’s name did you have me come here at 6:00 in the morning.” Stiles asked a little annoyed.

“Because we have a lot of work to do.” Derek stated and walked outside and Stiles followed. “Okay Stiles we are going to work on that anchor.” Derek grabbed the bat out of Stiles’ jeep that he kept in there and smacked Stiles in the back with it.

“Ow! What the fuck? Seriously Derek?” Stiles said getting angry. Derek smacked him in the back of the leg this time. “OW!” Stiles turned around at Derek his eyes were glowing yellow. He was starting to shift. “Derek! Seriously stop!” Derek smacked him in the back of the head with the bat.

“Find your anchor Stiles.” Stiles was getting very close to shifting but when he heard Derek’s voice encouraging him to find his anchor he started to calm down. Eventually he felt control over his wolf. He opened his eyes which were back to normal. “Very good Stiles. You’re really getting it. What is your anchor?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He really wasn’t sure he found an anchor he was just able to control himself.

Derek pushed Stiles the whole day with training. From running, to controlling the shift, to being able to bring his claws out on his own. They were finished by around 8:00 that night. “You did really good today Stiles. You really are getting the hang of this.” Stiles smiled and thanked him.

He drove back home while thinking about today and about Derek. He didn’t know why he was thinking about Derek. He was thinking back and forth between Parrish and Derek comparing the two. Then he figured it out. He liked Derek the way he liked Parrish. He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Yay me! lol Sorry this wasn't much longer :( Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long but will be longer. What did you think about Stiles liking Parrish? I liked the idea of it and it was a last minute thing. I seriously thought of it while I was writing this chapter! I have ideas for it! ;) Please give me ideas for this story! I would love to use your ideas in my story! COMMENTS ARE NEEDED! Anyways I will have this story updated in the next couple of days! :)


	6. Hunters And A Kiss?

Stiles pulled in to the driveway of his house and reached over to grab his lacrosse bag and threw it over his shoulder. Stiles noticed that his dad’s car and Jordan’s car was gone. He remembered that they both had the night shift. Stiles sighed. He was really looking forward to seeing Jordan after his long day of training. He stuck his house key in the lock and turned the key, unlocking the door. He walked inside and threw his bag on the corner not wanting to drag it all the way upstairs to his room. Stiles was starving so he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what they had.

There wasn’t much in the refrigerator. He sighed knowing that he was going to have to make a trip to the store for his dad. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts and stopped on his dad’s number and he dialed.

“Hey son.”

“Hey dad. We don’t have much at home to eat do you want me to go to the store?” Stiles asked shutting the fridge.

“Yeah. That’d be great. I left a hundred in the grocery jar up in the cabinet. Just get the usual and I’ll text you if I need anything else.” The Sheriff replied.

“Okay dad. See ya later.”

“You too son.” John said before hanging up. Stiles opened the kitchen cabinet and pulled the cow shaped cookie jar down which was now the grocery jar. Stiles opened the jar and found the hundred dollar bill his dad was talking about and grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket and put the jar back up in the cabinet. Stiles grabbed his keys and phone, locking up the house and driving to the store. It took Stiles about an hour to find everything at the store that he needed. When he got back to the house he noticed that Jordan’s car was there and he started to get excited.

Stiles grabbed some groceries out of the jeep and unlocked the door. He looked around didn’t see Jordan anywhere so he went to the kitchen and sat the groceries down. Jordan walked downstairs in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, drips of water on his torso from the shower that he had just finished taking. Stiles looked up and stopped in his tracks.

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know anyone was home.” Jordan said as he noticed Stiles was there.

“It’s fine. I actually just got here. I’m just unloading groceries.” Stiles said as he walked towards the door.

“Let me put some clothes on and I will come out and help.” Stiles nodded not knowing what to say and just walked back outside to his jeep. Stiles grabbed some more of the groceries and as he was walking in Jordan was walking out to grab groceries, fully clothed. Jordan walked back inside with some more groceries. “That’s the last of them.”

“Thank you Parrish.” “Stiles, please call me Jordan.” Jordan stated. Stiles smiled and nodded.

“I thought you had the night shift with my dad.” Stiles said as he started to unload the groceries.

“I did. It’s been kind of a slow week. He said that I could come home and just be on call if he needs me.” Stiles nodded and finished putting groceries away and Jordan just watched him as he did that.

“What do you feel like having for dinner?” Stiles asked.

“You know I really like the Potato Salad that you make.” Jordan said smiling.

“Potato Salad it is. How about we just make sandwiches to go with it?” Jordan nodded in agreement. Stiles started on the potato salad as Jordan made their sandwiches. Jordan and Stiles were sitting at the table eating dinner. Both across the table from each other. When dinner was over Jordan started to gather the dishes and Stiles stopped him as he started to grab a dish from Jordan’s hand. “You don’t have to do that. You’re a guest in this house.”

“Nonsense, let me help.” Jordan grabbed the dish back and walked to the kitchen. “I’ll wash and you dry?” Stiles nodded in agreement and followed Jordan to the kitchen sink. Jordan started washing the dishes and rinsing them off. Stiles took the clean dishes and dried them off, putting them away. Jordan dropped a glass on the floor shattering it into a million pieces. “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry!” Jordan leaned down at the same time that Stiles did and they bonked heads. Stiles looked up at Jordan and they stared at each other for a few seconds and both started laughing. “Let me go grab a broom.” Jordan stood up and walked into the laundry room and grabbed the kitchen broom and dustpan. Jordan started to sweep the glass up and Stiles grabbed the broom.

“Let me. I’ll handle the rest.” Stiles said smiling and Jordan gave in and let him have the broom. Jordan walked up to his room and Stiles finished sweeping the rest of the glass up. His phone buzzed as he was finished and he grabbed his phone out and saw a text from Derek. The Text read “Urgent. COME NOW!” Stiles’ heart started to beat really fast wondering what was happening. “I GOTTA GO OUT I WILL BE BACK LATER!!!” Stiles hollered through the house. Stiles shoved his phone in his pocket and ran to the jeep. Stiles slammed his foot on the gas pedal not caring that he was speeding and drove to Derek’s old house. Stiles jumped out of his jeep and ran into the house. “What’s going on?” Stiles noticed that Isaac and Peter were at the house with Derek sitting in the what used to be living room.

“Apparently Peter pissed off some hunters. Now that makes my pack a target for these hunters.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“You sleep with one hunter and you get the pissed off brother after you.” Peter said rolling his eyes. Derek glared at Peter and growled.

“I called you here because I need you to keep an eye out for these hunters. If you notice anything suspicious you call me. Got it?” Derek asked nervously. Stiles nodded. “Good. Now I want to have a pack meeting after school to go over some things.”

“I can’t I have lacrosse practice and Coach is going to kick my ass if I miss.” Stiles whined. “Fine. After practice though.” Stiles nodded in agreement and walked out and got in his jeep and left. Stiles drove home worrying about the hunters. He walked inside the house and didn’t see Jordan downstairs. He walked past Jordan’s room and saw Jordan in bed asleep. He sighed knowing that he would just have to talk to Jordan tomorrow.

He was exhausted so he went to his bedroom and passed out on the bed not bothering to change or shower. He closed his eyes and let sleep come over him. The next day he was watching his back in school. These hunters could be anybody. He threw his books in his locker at the end of the day and grabbed his lacrosse bag and headed down to the locker room. Stiles changed into his gym clothes and met Scott on the field and started telling him about the hunters.

“So hunters are out to kill you?” Scott asked quietly not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

“Yep. I’ve been literally watching my back all day.” Stiles sighed. Coach called his name and told him to stand and goal. Stiles threw his helmet on and ran towards the goal. Stiles was doing well considering how he was on edge with nerves today. Stiles didn’t miss any catches. Coach was being nice to him today since he was doing well at practice. This wasn’t the case for Scott. Stiles wished he could help Scott but he knew there wasn’t much he could do. After practice Stiles drove to Derek’s and walked inside the house. He looked around and didn’t see anyone anywhere.

A few seconds later he heard Derek howling off in the woods. Stiles started running towards the sound of his howl and found Derek on the ground, his shirt torn and blood seeping out of the cuts on his chest. Stiles grabbed Derek by the shoulder and wrapped Derek’s arm around his shoulder and picked him up wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist trying to help Derek walk to the house. Stiles finally got Derek in the house and laid him on the couch. “What happened?” Stiles asked worried.

“Another werewolf. There’s another pack.” Derek said softly trying to catch his breath. It’s fine. I’ll heal.”

"Great. We have to worry about hunters and another pack? I didn’t sign up for this.” Stiles frowned.

“I’m sorry Stiles. If you want to go ahead and find a new pack I don’t blame you.” Stiles shook his head.

“Of course not.”

“Ok. Well why don’t we skip the pack meeting and we make it another day so I can heal.” Stiles nodded in agreement. Stiles stayed with Derek for a little bit and made sure he was okay before leaving. Stiles was so scared about what was going on but he knew he was fine because Derek was a good pack leader. Stiles drove home and saw Parrish’s car was there but not his dads. Stiles walked in and saw Parrish sitting on the couch watching football. Parrish looked up and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey. My dad let you go again?” Parrish shook his head.

“Nah. Tonight is my night off. I got dinner. It’s in the fridge.” Parrish said pointing to the kitchen. Stiles nodded and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and noticing a to-go box from the diner downtown. He pulled it out and saw the burger that he always got and curly fries.

“You didn’t!” Stiles gasped.

“I did. I remembered what you liked.” Parrish said smiling and walking into the kitchen. Without thinking Stiles walked over and pulled Parrish in giving him a kiss. Stiles pulled away when he realized what he was doing.

“I-I-I’m sorry.” Stiles looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Parrish and Stiles kissed! Sorry for a cliffhanger! ;) I'm trying my hardest to make my chapters longer so bear with me if I don't get these posted faster! Oh and btw I love to hear comments about how to improve and I appreciate it but if you don't like the way I write you can just move on to another story. I'm not a professional artist I'm doing the best I can :) ON ANOTHER NOTE don't worry those who aren't real big fans of Parrish and Stiles I can tell you that you won't be disappointed with this story so please don't be discouraged about reading the story if you don't like Parrish and Stiles. PLEASE COMMENT! I love hearing feedback! Thanks!


	7. Bullet

Jordan looked at Stiles and smiled. “Don’t be. I didn’t mind.” Stiles looked at Jordan and smiled back before Jordan pulled Stiles into another kiss. The sound of a car tire crushing the rocks of the driveway hit Stiles’ hearing that he wasn’t use to and he pulled away from the kiss.

“Someone just pulled up.” Stiles said before pulling the blinds from the window. He saw Scott’s car and Scott walking up to the door. “It’s Scott.” Stiles opened the door just to have a worried Scott walk in.

“I need to talk to you.” Scott said before looking over at Jordan. Stiles nodded and grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged Scott to his room. Scott started pacing around Stiles’ room.

“Woah dude. Slow down. What’s wrong?” Stiles asked worried.

“I think my girlfriend’s dad is a hunter.” Scott looked at Stiles seriously. “

What?” Stiles asked confused. “Why do you think that?” Scott pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of a bullet.

“Because she started talking about her family’s history and she showed me this bullet. I recognized that symbol from something you’ve shown me before.” Stiles looked at it closely and recognized it too so he forwarded the picture to himself and sent it to Derek. A few seconds later Derek called Stiles and he answered it and turned on the speaker phone.

“Scott took a picture of this?” Derek asked.

“Yeah Alison showed it to him. What does it mean?” Stiles asked nervously.

“I’ve seen it before. It’s a hunter symbol.” Stiles and Scott looked at each other shocked.

“Shit, Stiles. I didn’t know.” Scott frowned. Stiles hung up on Derek.

“It’s fine.” Stiles said.

“What do I do?” Scott asked. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

  “Um… I don’t know.” Stiles looked down.

“I’m just gonna go. See you tomorrow?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded. Scott shut Stiles’ door. Jordan knocked on his door.

“Everything okay?” Jordan looked at Stiles worried.

“Yeah. I’m just gonna go to bed.” Jordan nodded and walked to the guest room. Stiles sighed and changed into his pajama pants and took his shirt off and crawled under the covers. He started thinking about the hunters, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Jordan. He had so much on his mind it was hard to fall asleep. Being a werewolf is hard work. Finally after an hour of his mind running he was finally able to shut his eyes and drift off to sleep. Stiles was awoken by a scratch to his window. Stiles looked over to his window but nothing was there.

He started to shut his eyes and go back to sleep but the scratch noise was back. He looked over and it was Derek. Stiles ran over to the window and unlocked the window. He lifted the window up and Derek jumped inside the room. Derek flinched and groaned as he fell to the floor. Stiles locked his window back and ran over to Derek. “What happened?” Derek pulled his jacket aside. There was a bullet hole in his chest and it was bleeding and the veins around it were black.

“I was shot. You remember the symbol you sent me earlier?” Stiles nodded.

“I remembered where I’ve seen the bullet. You remember the hunters that are after Peter?” Stiles nodded and then it hit him.

“They’re the ones who shot you?” Derek nodded and groaned at the pain in his chest. “Derek, that was a picture of a bullet that Allison showed him today. Her family are the hunters who are after us?!”

“Does he still have the bullet?” Derek asked breathing really hard. “I need the bullet. Otherwise I’m gonna die Stiles.”

“I d-don’t know.” Stiles grabbed his phone not caring about the time when he saw it on his phone. It was 1:30 in the morning. He called Scott. Scott answered groggily.

“Stiles, do you know what time it is?”

“Yes, but I really don’t give a shit what time it is right now.” Stiles spat angrily into the phone. “Do you still have the bullet that Allison showed you today?”

“Dude. She never gave it to me. She just showed me.” Scott answered. “Why?”

“Because Derek was shot and he needs the bullet otherwise he’s gonna die.” Stiles said scared.

“Okay let me go over to her house. I can’t guarantee she’s gonna be awake this late. I will call you as soon as I get her.” Stiles sighed and hung up the phone. Scott grabbed his jacket and threw on some pants and a shirt. When he jumped in his car he dialed Allison’s number. “Hey babe.” Allison answered. “You’re awake?” Scott answered confused.

“Yeah. I’ve been doing some reading I was actually getting ready to go to bed.”

“Oh neat. Hey can you do me a favor? I’m heading to your house right now. Can I have the bullet you showed me earlier today?” Scott asked nervously.

“Um… I guess. Why?”

“Um…. I showed Stiles the bullet and he wanted to see it in person. He’s a big bullet fan…” Scott lied hoping that Allison wouldn’t see through the lie.

“Sure… Not sure why this couldn’t wait till tomorrow. I’ll meet you outside.” Allison hung up and Scott smiled because he was happy that she didn’t ask anymore questions. He pulled up into the Argent’s driveway and saw Allison. Allison walked up to Scott’s window and handed him the bullet. “You are weird. But I love you.”

“I love you too. Thanks.” Scott smiled and kissed her. “Call me in the morning when you wake up.” Allison nodded and walked back inside the house and Scott drove off to Stiles’ house. He walked over to Stiles’ window and knocked on the window. Stiles opened the window looking annoyed.

“Why is everyone using the window when my dad isn’t even home?” Stiles asked and pulled Scott in and closed his window. Scott handed the bullet to Derek who was starting to lose consciousness. Stiles tapped him on the cheek. “Derek?” Derek wasn’t responding. “Derek?” Stiles asked again. Derek still didn’t respond. “Please don’t kill me for this.” Stiles punched Derek in the face which caused Derek to regain consciousness. Derek took the bullet and opened the bullet out pouring out the gunpowder out and lighting up the gunpowder. After he was finished he scooped up the gunpowder and put it on the bullet hole in his chest and screamed in agony as the pain shot up his chest and started healing the wound. A few seconds later he got up after his pain started fainting.

“Alright. Are we good?” Scott asked and no one replied. “Alright then I’m going home and going to bed.” Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott left.

“You ok?” Stiles looked at Derek and asked him.

“Yeah. I’m just gonna sit down a minute.” Derek said pointing over to the computer chair looking exhausted.

“You know. If you want you can stay here tonight. It’s probably not a good idea to go back home tonight.” Derek nodded in agreement and started to close his eyes. “I didn’t mean you had to stay in that chair.”

“It’s fine.” Derek said with his eyes still closed.

“You can stay in my bed I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.”

“Stiles!” Derek snapped at him opening his eyes. “I said it’s fine. Just go to bed.” Stiles nodded and sighed and went back to his own bed and laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter I was really wanting to make up for not posting a lot lately! I know it's kinda based off the "Magic Bullet" episode but I liked what I did with it! For you Sterek shippers you will get Sterek soonish ;) Trust me as much as i want Sterek I gotta work for it! Loving the comments keep them coming please I want to hear your ideas for the story!!! :D


	8. Killer and Kisses

Derek must have moved in the middle of the night because when Stiles woke up to the sun beaming on his face he noticed his mattress was weighted down more than usual. Stiles looked over next to him and saw Derek sleeping on the bed. Stiles picked up his phone and looked at the time which read 8:00 A.M. Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed.

He wondered why he’s not freaked out that Derek was in his bed but he put it off and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was finished he decided to take a shower. He took off his clothes and jumped in the shower and shrieked at the cold water hitting him but relaxed as it started to warm up. He finished his shower about 15 minutes later and grabbed the towel that was on the rack next to the shower and wrapped it around his waist. Stiles walked out into his room almost bumping into Derek.

“Shit, sorry. I forgot you were here.” Stiles said turning his head trying to hide that he was blushing.

“It’s fine. I was just going to let you know that I’m heading out. Thanks for letting me stay here last night.” Derek opened the window before Stiles said that it wasn’t a problem before he headed out of the room. Stiles went over to his dresser and grabbed some shorts and then walked over to his closet going through his shirts finally stopping on a striped gray and green shirt. He walked over to his bed and changed into his clothes. He decided to call Scott so he grabbed his phone and dialed Scott.

“Sup!” Scott answered with a cheery voice.

“For being up late last night you sure are in a good mood.” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. So what’s up?”

“Nothing. Just seeing if you wanted to hang out here and play some video games.” Stiles asked before sitting down on his bed.

“Dude. I would love to but I forgot that I promised my mom I would volunteer at the hospital today.” Scott frowned.

“That’s fine Scott. I’ll catch you later then okay?”

“Sure dude. See you later.” Stiles hung up and put his phone on the coffee table next to his bed. Today looked like a day just relaxing and playing video games in his room. An hour passed by and Stiles was playing Halo when his phone went off. He grabbed his phone and saw Parrish’s name on the screen. Stiles slid his finger on the answer button.

“Hello?”

“Hey Stiles. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me. I have an hour for lunch and was wondering if you would join me.” Stiles smiled in excitement.

“Uh… Sure. Where were you thinking?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“How about the Diner?”

“Sounds great. I will head there now.” Stiles replied before hanging up. Stiles turned off his game and went to the bathroom to check and see how he was looking. Before he could get to his jeep he got a text. “Change of plans, I just got called away. Raincheck?” Stiles frowned and texted back “Sure.” He decided to call Derek who answered his phone after a couple of rings. “Hey Derek. I had lunch plans but they were just cancelled. Do you want to go instead? I was just heading to the diner.”

“Uh..Sure. See you there in a few.” Derek answered. Stiles hung up and walked to his car and hopped in and drove to the diner. He walked in and sat down in a booth. Soon after, Derek showed up and sat down across from Stiles. “

Thanks for coming. My lunch plans were cancelled and I didn’t want to come alone.”

“Sure thing. But why me?” Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re kinda the only other person I’m close to besides Scott, his mom, and my dad. My dad and Scott’s mom are working and Scott is volunteering at the hospital.”

“Um… thanks?” Derek said unsure of how he felt. “By the way I wanted to thank you for helping me out last night by letting me stay over.” Stiles was shocked because Derek was hardly ever nice to him. They spent the next hour eating their lunch and talking about the pack. After they were finished they both parted ways. Later that night around 7 John and Jordan came home and sat down at the dining room table to join Stiles for the dinner that he had just finished preparing for them.

“So Deputy Parrish invited me to have lunch with him today but said you guys got held up. I wanna know! Was it a murder case?”

“Stiles, I’ve told you a hundred times it’s Jordan and actually it was. There was a young girl found over by the Hale house.”  Stiles almost choked on the water that he was drinking from when he heard the name Hale. “It looked like an animal attack but we did some digging and investigating and all the evidence we found was leading it to murder. We arrested Derek Hale about an hour ago.” Jordan continued.

“You did?” Stiles said as he was starting to get nervous. John interrupted.

“Yeah. There was actually people who saw you with him at the diner today.” His dad stated. “Why are you hanging out with Derek Hale?”

Stiles didn’t reply. “Okay, well I don’t want to know but all I need to say is stay away from Hale. He is bad news.” Stiles nodded to make his dad less nervous but he felt bad because he knew he couldn’t stay away from the Alpha. The next day Stiles woke up to his phone ringing. He answered the phone not looking at who was calling.

“Stiles. I need to call a pack meeting. Meet me at the house in 10.” Derek demanded. Stiles let him know that he was coming. He hung up his phone and wrote a note for his dad that stated that he was going over to Scott’s to study and he laid it on his pillow. He shot Scott a text to tell him what was going on and asked Scott to cover for him. Stiles drove to Derek’s house and went inside. Isaac and Peter were waiting in the living room with Derek. “Ok, so as you guys know I was arrested yesterday yes. Some girl was found in my yard. I’m innocent though!” Stiles looked at Derek still unsure. “They let me go because they don’t have enough evidence to convict me.”

“It does look pretty guilty.” Stiles stated.

“Would your alpha lie to you though Stiles?” He asked walking closer to Stiles. Stiles knew he was right because one, he knew his alpha wouldn’t lie to him. Second, his heart rate didn’t raise when he was saying all of this so he was telling the truth. Stiles nodded in agreement. After Derek was finished with their meeting Stiles started walking to his jeep. “Stiles. Can you stay for a minute?” Stiles stopped and turned to Derek. “I wanted to thank you for last night.”

“You already did that at lunch yesterday, remember?”

“No, I didn’t thank you for saving my life.” Derek said looking Stiles dead in the eyes. His brown eyes not leaving Stiles’ brown eyes.

“I didn’t save you. Scott brought the bullet to you and you kinda saved yourself with your little magic bullet.” Stiles stated.

“Will you shut up? I’m trying to thank you.” Derek growled before grabbing Stiles by the back of his head an pulled Stiles in and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed longer when I wrote it! FINALLY! They kissed! Haha :) I've been writing it down and then typing the chapters up and it makes it easier to focus lol. What did you guys think? Tell me what you want to see! I'm so excited because I've got over 100 kudos and 25 bookmarks! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE FEEDBACK! :)


	9. Your Son Is A Werewolf

Stiles was taken back with his lips against Derek’s. Something felt different with this kiss than when he and Jordan kissed. The kiss ended just as soon as it began. Stiles was speechless. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Derek broke the silence. “Um. So yeah. See you later?” Derek started to walk away.

“Wait. You can’t just kiss me and walk away.” Stiles stated confused.

“I think I just did.” Derek said while walking upstairs. Stiles growled and left the house. Stiles drove back home a little angry with Derek that he kissed him and walked away. Stiles pulled into the driveway and walked upstairs to his room and slammed the door. Stiles was startled by a knock on his door. Stiles walked over and opened his door to see Jordan standing in his doorway.

“Everything okay?” Jordan asked looking concerned.

“Yeah. Just had a little fight with Scott.” Lying was becoming easier to Stiles which scared him.

“Alright. Well, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Stiles nodded and closed his door before walking to his bed and resting. It had been about 3 days since Derek kissed Stiles and he had not talked much to Derek except for updating him on werewolf stuff. Tonight was Friday but not only was it Friday, it was a full moon. Stiles was worried about tonight because he hasn’t been training on how to control his shift. Stiles texted Derek “Can I come over?” Stiles threw his phone in his pocket and decided to go to the diner to have lunch with Scott. Stiles drove to Scott’s house and picked him up. Scott hopped in the driver’s seat when he got a text from Derek “Busy. Talk later.” Stiles frowned and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Everything okay dude?” Scott asked worried.

“I kissed Derek. Well he kissed me. Derek and I kissed.” Stiles confessed.

“Wow. It actually happened?” Scott’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Now he’s avoiding me. Tonight is the full moon and I’m not able to fully control my shift yet.” Stiles pulled into the diner and him and Scott sat in a booth and waited to order. “And Jordan and I kissed and I’m so totally confused.” Scott’s eyes widened as he spit out the water that was in his mouth spraying Stiles in the face in the process. Scott couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of a now wet Stiles.

“Dude I’m sorry. You said Jordan? As in Deputy Jordan Parrish?” Stiles glared at Scott and grabbed a napkin from the napkin dispenser to dry himself off the best he could and he nodded. “What else are you keeping from me? Did you kiss Lydia too?” Stiles rolled his eyes remembering the big crush he had on Lydia before he realized that he was gay.

“You know I’m gay right?” Scott pretended to be in shock and Stiles smacked Scott on the shoulder resulting in Scott holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Stiles drove Scott home later after they finished lunch. Stiles drove back home and decided to play some video games to distract himself from the world at the moment. As the night went on Stiles found it harder to concentrate on the game. He could feel his wolf just clawing at his skin to come out.

As it started to get darker outside the feeling worsened so he tried to call Derek but Derek didn’t answer. Stiles started to panic which wasn’t making it any easier to hold back. Stiles called Scott who answered after a few rings. “Scott. I can’t get a hold of Derek. Can you please help? HURRY!” Scott didn’t say anything and hung up. Scott showed up at Stiles’ house about 10 minutes later. The weird part was the front door was unlocked. Stiles always locked the door when he was home alone on a full moon.

“Stiles?” Scott yelled from downstairs and heard nothing. Scott was worried so he ran upstairs to Stiles’ room. Stiles was laying on the bed with his head buried into the bed. “Stiles?” Stiles’ head shot up. Stiles’ face was fully shifted. “Stiles.” Stiles opened his mouth revealing his large white fangs. Scott stood still for a minute. Stiles could feel himself wanting to kill Scott. Well not him, his wolf. He growled at Scott while starting to get off the bed.

Scott walked back a few steps nervously. “Stiles, its me. It’s Scotty.” Stiles growled again. Scott backed up a little further. “Stiles , you’ve known me your whole life! It’s me! Your best friend!” Stiles walked a little closer to Scott and growled loud enough to scare Scott and send him running to Stiles’ bathroom and quickly shutting and locking the door behind him. He turned and locked the other door that led to Jordan’s room. Scott quickly dialed Derek’s number.

“Hello?” The older man answered on the other side.

“Derek? It’s Scott you have to get to Stiles’ house now! He’s shifted and I can’t get him to shift back.” Scott said quickly.

“Did you tell him to think of his anchor. The thing that ties him down?”

“No.” Scott moved his phone from his face and looked at the door. “Stiles. It’s Scott! Derek said you need to find your anchor!” Scott shouted at the door. He waited for a reply but didn’t hear anything. He put the phone back up to his ear. “I think it worked.” Scott said and opened the door that he had just recently closed. Stiles jumped out in front of the door still fully shifted and growled loudly at Scott.

“I’M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!” Stiles shouted and Scott quickly closed the door and locked it back.

“Never mind. Please hurry Derek!” Scott shouted into the phone as he started to hear clawing at the bathroom door. Derek sighed into the phone.

“Don’t move. I’m on my way.” Derek replied after sighing and hung up. After a few minutes the clawing stopped and he heard voices downstairs. Scott slowly opened the door and scanned the bedroom before walking downstairs. When he walked downstairs he saw the Sheriff, Deputy Parrish, and his mom in the living room.

“Shit!” Scott yelled running downstairs. They all looked at Scott.

“Language young man.” Melissa stated as they looked at him.

“You guys can’t be here!” Scott yelled. "We kind of can Scott I mean this is my house.” The Sheriff raised an eyebrow confused at the boy’s behavior. Derek ran through the front door. “Um.. Can I help you?” As soon as he asked the question Stiles came down the stairs still shifted. Everyone gasped at the sight of Stiles. Derek ran over to Stiles and growled loud at Stiles making him crouch down into the corner. A few minutes Stiles came to and shifted back. “What the hell?” John’s eyes widened.

“What the hell did you do my son Hale?” John yelled as he pulled out his gun from his belt and pointing it at Derek who pulled his hands up.

“Dad don’t!” Stiles yelled at John. John looked back at Stiles. “Please don’t.”

“Please put the gun down and let me explain Sheriff Stilinski.” Derek looked at John.

“Why the hell should I listen to you Hale?! I should take your ass back to jail.” John spat at Derek.

“Dad just hear him out.” Stiles begged. John stood there a few seconds and slowly put his gun back in it’s holster. Stiles sighed in relief.

“Yes. I did this to your son. I saw how intelligent he was and yes I was selfish. I’m a werewolf and now he’s one too. But not all werewolves are killers. The Hale family doesn’t kill anyone unless it’s necessary. It’s not like we are going out and killing for fun or for food. We don’t do that.” Derek stated.

“If I hadn’t just seen my son shift in front of my eyes I would call you crazy. But what makes you think I should believe you when you say you aren’t a killer?” Sheriff asked.

“Would you believe me if I told you I could help you solve your unsolved cases?” Derek asked, before he could ask how he knew about them Derek answered. “Stiles told me.”

“If you knew Stiles was the Sheriff’s soon why would you pick him of all people.” Jordan asked.

“Like I said. He’s smart. I could use someone smart like Stiles in my pack. Now do you want my help or not Sheriff?” Derek asked looking at John.

“Ok fine. But this does not make us partners or buddies. Got it? You have to impress me to get me to believe you. My son is not allowed to be with you late at night on school nights. This doesn’t excuse him for slacking up in school.” John stated.

“As long as you keep this on the down low. No one outside off this house or my family is to know about werewolves. If it gets out then the hunters will come for us and kill us. That includes Stiles.” Derek said and John nodded while not looking impressed.

“Can you come by the station in the morning to get started?” Derek nodded before leaving. Soon after Melissa and Scott left. John and Stiles were sitting on the couch in silence before Stiles spoke.

“I’m sorry I lied to you about everything dad. To be honest I thought if you ever found out you’d kill me.”

“I wouldn’t kill you. You’re the only thing left in this world that means everything to me. From now on there will be no more secrets okay?” Stiles nodded in agreement. The next few days Stiles spent time with his dad, Parrish, and Derek at the station working on the unsolved cases. Derek and Stiles had still not talked about the kiss since it happened. One day when John and Jordan left to respond to a call he left Stiles and Derek alone.

“Derek?” Stiles asked Derek whose face was currently buried into a folder of an unsolved case. Derek turned around to look at Stiles. “Can we talk about what happened last week? I don’t want an awkward tension between the two of us.”

“There’s tension between us? I hadn’t noticed.” Derek replied. Stiles could sense a hint of sarcasm in his Derek’s sentence.

“You know there is. Let’s talk about it.”

“Let’s not.” Derek said rolling his eyes.

“Fine. Whatever. I don’t need this.” Stiles said as he walked out of his dad’s office slamming the door behind him causing all eyes in the station to stare at him as he walked out of the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Now Sheriff, Mama McCall, and Parrish know! I wish Derek wouldn't be so stubborn! I'm really enjoying writing this story! I am going to be a little busy this weekend so I might not have the next chapter right away! I just wish I had more ideas! I need ideas! So please COMMENT and tell me if you like this story and your ideas!


	10. Confessions and Kisses

Stiles’ phone message notification went off. He looked at his phone and read the message from his dad. “Where did you go?” Stiles replied “Got sick so I’m going to stay home and rest.” Stiles received a reply a few minutes later “Ok. Get some rest. Be home later.” Stiles read the message and put his phone down on his bed. The next day Stiles drove to Derek’s. When he got there Stiles knocked on the front door. Derek opened the door. “Are you here to train?” Derek asked.

“I think you know why I’m here.” Stiles said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

“I told you that I don't want to talk about it.”

“I don’t care what you want. We are talking about this.” Stiles said pushing past Derek and walking inside. Derek shut the door behind him.

“I don't get why you don't want to talk about the kiss.”

“Because I don't.” and Stiles rolled his eyes again.

“Yeah. That’s a valid answer...I’m serious Derek.”

“So am I.” Derek said with all of seriousness.

“No. You don't get to do this. You don't get to kiss me and then turn around and be an ass about it.”

“Yes I do. You don’t understand. You’re just a kid. You’re still in High School.” Derek explained.

“Really? That’s the problem? Because I’m still in High School you can't kiss me? You really are an ass.” Derek just stood still and said nothing. “Whatever.” Stiles started walking away but Derek pulled him back.

“You don’t understand. This is killing me too because I like you. I like you Stiles. There is that what you wanted to hear?” Stiles smiled knowing that he had gotten a confession out of Derek.

“Actually it was.”

“But it can't happen. You're so much younger than me.” Derek stated. Stiles walked up to Derek and kissed him. Derek didn't pull away and let himself go and kissed Stiles back. A minute or so later they finally pulled away.

“I can hear your heartbeat. You can't stand it can you?” Stiles smirked. Derek kissed him again while pulling Stiles close to him by his shirt. Stiles pulled away as Derek’s phone rang. Derek talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

“That was your dad. He wanted me to come and help him with his latest case. You want to come?” Stiles nodded and they hopped in Derek’s car. Derek and Stiles walked inside the station. John looked up as they entered his office together.

“Did you guys come together?” Stiles nodded.

“We were training when you called.” Stiles replied as John nodded and looked up at Derek.

“Do you remember the girl that was murdered by your house and I arrested you for it?” Derek nodded. “I took another look at it. Looks like it could be a werewolf.” John handed Derek the case file and he looked over it.

“It very well could've been Sheriff.” Derek stated while flipping through the file.

“Time to put it in the supernatural pile.” John sighed. Jordan ran in John’s office.

“We have a call at the Hale home again.” Jordan said quickly. Derek looked up at Jordan in shock. “Another murder.” John and Jordan rushed out the door to their cars. Derek and Stiles walked out to Derek’s car and drove to Derek’s house. When they got to the house the coroner was bagging up a body. Derek pulled back the bag to look in it and saw a young girl. He sighed in relief knowing that it wasn’t anyone he knew but he did notice the claw marks on the body.

“Yeah, this was definently a werewolf.” Derek whispered to John. John nodded and went back to the other officers to finish the job. Derek and Stiles decided to drive around until things calmed down. Derek started to drive down the road.

“That poor girl.” Stiles said looking down.

“Well at least I can't be accused this time. I was at the station with you guys when it happened.” Stiles nodded in agreement. “I just wish I knew who was doing this.”

“We’ll find them Derek.” Stiles reassured Derek grabbing his hand. “Why don't we go to my house for a little while?” Derek looked over at Stiles and nodded. Derek pulled into Stiles’ driveway. Stiles unlocked the door and went inside, Derek following after. “Want anything to drink?” Derek shook his head and Stiles went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for himself. Stiles came back over to join Derek who was sitting on the couch. Stiles took a sip of his water and sat it on the coffee table. Derek grabbed a photo off the coffee table.

“Is this your mom?” Derek asked pointing at the woman in the picture next to Stiles. Stiles nodded. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Derek looked up at Stiles. Stiles grabbed the picture out of Derek’s hand and sat it back down on the coffee table. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s head and kissed him. Derek was a little thrown off but he soon kissed back. Stiles moved a little to straddle Derek over the couch. Derek deepened the kiss and ran his hands along Derek’s back. Stiles pulled away. Derek looked up at Stiles confused. “As much as I like this I don’t think I’m ready. I mean we just confessed our feelings today.” Derek nodded in agreement. “My dad and Deputy Parrish should be getting home soon anyways.” Stiles got up and walked Derek to the door. Stiles gave Derek a small peck on his lips before Derek walked out the door. Stiles fell back against the front door and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys don't kill me! I'm so sorry it's late and short! I'm thinking of starting a new story. This one I'm really stuck on! I don't know where to go from here! I had an idea and now I'm not sure how to get there so that's why I'm stuck! Please give me ideas! Otherwise I am moving on to a different story. Thank you guys for your patience!


End file.
